Hollyleaf
|pastaffie = ThunderClan, Loner |age = Approx. 36 moons (3 years) at death |death = Killed by Hawkfrost |postdeath=StarClan |namest = Kit: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Warrior Apprentice: Warrior: Loner: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Hollykit Hollypaw Hollypaw Hollyleaf Hollyleaf Hollyleaf |familyl = Crowfeather Leafpool Jayfeather, Lionblaze Breezepelt Squirrelflight Bramblestar |familyt = Father: Mother: Brothers: Half-Brother: Foster Mother: Foster Father: |mentor = Leafpool, Brackenfur |apps = None |livebooks = Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks = The Last Hope, The Ultimate Guide }} Hollyleaf is a slender, long-legged, black she-cat with soft and long fur, sharp, holly leaf-like green eyes, and a bushy tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Hollyleaf is mentioned to be one of the dead cats resulted from The Great Battle by Berrynose. :When Dewpaw is reciting the deceased warriors that died from The Great Battle, she comes across Hollyleaf's mark and says that she had been away for quite a while, but came back to fight aside them to defeat the Dark Forest warriors. :Bramblestar sees the struggle in Squirrelflight's eyes as she look at the former Dark Forest trainees, Thornclaw and Blossomfall. Losing her father, Firestar, and her only daughter figure, Hollyleaf, to the Place of No Stars, Bramblestar thought she had so much to recover from. :At the first gathering after the battle, Blackstar announces the fallen cats, including Hollyleaf. He is interrupted by Mistystar who is uncomfortable with him reciting their names. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Hollykit and Lionkit are playing with a mouse inside the nursery. The two rough-house and Hollykit lands roughly on top of him. She is excited that Jaykit is awake and throws a dead mouse past his ear. She calls him a slow slug. Ferncloud mentions that the three kits are too rough with each other and all three of them apologize. :Ferncloud comments that they are finally being moved to the apprentice's den soon. Hollykit points out that they weren't six moons until a little longer. Ferncloud tells them to start playing outside from now on until they are finally apprenticed. :Hollykit asks Jaykit to bring the mouse outside with them as she left the nursery. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: The Right Choice? Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish Hollyleaf's Story Dovewing's Silence Trivia *Squirrelflight requested the -leaf suffix for Hollyleaf because she was thinking of Leafpool. *Hollyleaf has never had powers, and the third cat in the prophecy was Dovewing. *She has SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf, WindClan blood through Crowfeather, and kittypet blood through Firestar. *Hollyleaf is a descendant of the first WindClan leader, Windstar, because her father, Crowfeather, is descended from her. *She is scared of thunderstorms because of the confrontation with Ashfur. *Hollyleaf ''was going to be one of the Three at first, but by book four, Vicky couldn't think of a power that fit her, so she decided not to make her one of the Three. *Hollyleaf has been described as the spitting image of her father, Crowfeather, and was almost given his prefix, but Squirrelflight suggested "Holly" because her pelt was as dark as holly bark. *Vicky also confirmed that Hollyleaf is the "Forgotten Warrior".Revealed on the official forums *Kate Cary confirmed on her Twitter that Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves did love one another,Revealed on Kate's Twitter and if they met in StarClan, they would be mates.Revealed on Kate's Twitter She had earlier confirmed, however, that Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf did indeed meet again in StarClan.Revealed on Kate's official blog However, Vicky has said on multiple occasions that Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves are not mates.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook PageRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Hollyleaf is shown with amber eyes in The Ultimate Guide. *According to Vicky, Hollyleaf was at Bramblestar's nine lives ceremony, but couldn't give him a life due to "obvious reasons".Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Kate thinks that Ashfur forgave Hollyleaf for killing him once she joined StarClan.Revealed on Kate's Facebook Page This is contradicted by Vicky, who says they probably never forgave each other and avoid each other in StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky revealed in Erin Hunter's Confidential Notes that Hollyleaf died in The Last Hope to allow her to make the ultimate sacrifice in saving a Clanmate to show that she was still loyal to her Clan.Revealed in Erin Hunter's Confidential Notes: Choosing Which Cats Would Die. *When Bramblestar stood up for Hollyleaf, calling Ashfur's death a mistake, it was revealed by Vicky that he had never actually seen Hollyleaf kill Ashfur - he was just making the best deduction he could.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Leafpool: Father: :Crowfeather: Brothers: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Half-Brother: :Breezepelt: :Sorrelstripe: Nephew: :Fernsong: Half-Nieces: :Smokekit:Kate's Blog :Brindlekit:Kate's Blog Grandfathers: :Firestar: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: Great Grandfathers: :Redtail: :Jake: :Hickorynose: Great Grandmothers: :Brindleface: :Nutmeg: :Meadowslip: Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Half-Uncle: :Eaglekit: Aunts/Uncles: :Two Unnamed Kits: Aunt: :Squirrelflight: Great Aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: Great Uncle: :Pigeonpaw: Half-Great Aunt: :Ferncloud: Half-Great Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Unidentified Kits: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Frostfur: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Cousins: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Darkstripe: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Graystripe: :Cinderpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Brackenfur:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Thornclaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Brightheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Cinderheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Honeyfern:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Poppyfrost:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Molepaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Lilyheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Seedpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Leafkit:Kate's Blog :Honeykit:Kate's Blog :Larkkit:Kate's Blog :Alderpaw:Kate's Blog :Sparkpaw:Kate's Blog :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Strikepaw:Kate's Blog :Sleekpaw:Kate's Blog :Juniperpaw:Kate's Blog Distant Relatives: :Wind: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker :Dust Muzzle :Cloudstar: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Spottedpelt: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Gorseclaw: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: |''See More}} References and Citations }} Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors Category:Sunrise characters Category:Main Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Loner Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Females Category:The Ultimate Guide characters